Carry That Weight
by SMRPG
Summary: A CPUCS fic focusing on ToyConvict after ENDGAME.
1. Chapter 1

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Everybody wants a happy ending, right? But it doesn't always roll that way. Maybe this time./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I'm hoping if you play this back it's in celebration. I hope families are reunited, I hope you get it back and somewhat of a normal version of this timeline has been restored, if there ever is such a thing. God, what a timeline! Many timelines, now!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"If you told me 10 years ago we weren't alone, let alone to this extent, I mean I wouldn't have been surprised but come on! Who knew that epic forces of darkness and light would come into play? And for better or worse, that's the reality the CPUCS is gonna have to find their way to grow up in./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"So I thought I probably better record a little greeting, in the case an untimely death on my part, not that death at any time isn't untimely./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"This Dark World thing we're gonna try and pull off tomorrow has got me scratching my head about the survivability of it, that's the thing. The thing is the hero gig, part of the journey is the end./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"What am I even trippin' for? Everything's gonna work out exactly the way it's supposed to./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I'll see you in Thug Finals."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tears welled up in Kirby's eyes as the video came to a close. He wasn't alone. Every CPU fighter cried that day. The Dark Timeline's reign of terror had been stopped- handily, for the most part- and the heroes of Light returned home victorious. But it had come at a terrible cost. The CPUCS had just lost its best defenders in the battle and with their passing an air of gloom laid over what should have been a jovial occasion. There was no Parsec Falcon to entertain the fighters with flashy moves. No DeDeDe to cheer them up with his braggadocio or his comical rivalry with Skillshare Kirby. And no Vincent to give a cheesy post-victory speech for everyone to rally behind. Now there was only tears./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rosalina broke down and buried her face into Ken's chest, who lovingly returned her embrace. The space goddess had just claimed her first ever victory and she'd gladly trade it just to see her friends one last time. Audible Link and Zelda held their composure for the sake of the others but even the two strongest fighters were shaken to their core. With Vincent gone it would now be up to them to keep the world safe. Audible Link, reliving his loss against Dark Vincent and his corruption at his hands, wondered if he would be up to the task. Lucina, no stranger to death and loss, wept at the thought of another good soul losing their life for the greater good. Even Blue Incineroar and Ridley, two heels who cared not for their fellow Light Warriors, stood in silent remembrance of the fallen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Skillshare Kirby held the only things that remained from the fallen. Parsec Falcon's helmet, which the pink puffball had worn in the battle against Blood Falcon, the monster for hire who took the CPUs' friends away forever; DeDeDe's hammer, which Skillshare Kirby used to deliver the final blow to the king's killer; and Vincent's beret, which Kirby held in his tiny hands, now stained with the star warrior's tears./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's not fair," said Kirby between pained breaths. "We won. We beat the bad guys. So why can't they be here to celebrate with us?" Kirby fell to the ground, pounding the dirt with his hands in anger at the cruel world he lived in. "I wanted to prove to them I wasn't washed. That I was still strong. So I trained, and I trained, and I trained as much as I could so I could help everyone. So I could beat the darkness and make it so we could play and laugh again." Kirby shut his eyes as they were blinded by tears. "I wanted to make you guys proud. Are you proud of me, Vincent? Are you?" Kirby let out another long, mournful wail into the uncaring nothingness./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The other CPU's were stunned silent. They had never seen the fun-loving fighter so emotional before. To see the beacon of light and joy so broken was a dark sign indeed. The others watched him cry in silence before Zelda stepped forward. She knelt down beside the Skillshare representative and placed a hand on (what she assumed to be) his shoulder. She let him squeeze out the last of his tears before speaking./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""He would be proud of you, Kirby. They all would be. You avenged their deaths and helped put an end to a terrible evil. The world is safe. But now it's up to us to keep it that way. And we're going to need every fighter we can get." Kirby lifted his gaze to met Zelda's as the princess smiled. "That includes you, Kirby. And besides, they aren't truly gone." Zelda put a hand to her chest over her heart. "As long as you carry their memory with you, no one is ever truly gone. So cheer up, will you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Hylian's words washed over Skillshare Kirby and a shaky smile appeared on his face. With as much effort as he could muster, he said "yeah, okay."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Zelda took Kirby's hand and lifted him up. Audible Link smiled at the act of compassion, remembering why the two had fallen in love in the first place, even though they were now separated. Zelda truly had a way with touching the hearts of those around her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Now that that's taken care of," said Zelda. "How about we get something to eat? You hungry, Kirby?" she asked, already knowing the answer./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""...do we have any Maxim Tomatoes?" Kirby asked, his voice still shaky./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Zelda nodded, trying her best to stop an onslaught of tears. "Yeah. I'll get you as many Maxim Tomatoes as you want."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Pffft," said Ridley. "You guys are too sappy." The space pirate turned away from the others in a poor attempt to hide the tears gushing from his massive eyes. "We're warriors, for God's sake! Quit crying, ya' damn babies!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A voice came out behind everyone. "I thought it was quite touching, actually." The other CPU's turned to see Punished Convict, smiling softly at the scene before him. Major Duncan was with him as well. "We just wanted to thank you all for your help. Without all of you, Dark Vincent would have ruined your timeline as he did ours. We cannot thank you enough."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No thanks are necessary," said Zelda. "It was the right thing to do. Will we see you both again?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Certainly," said Punished. "Major is in the, well, major, and I'll be there to see just how much he's progressed. And I'm sure I'll join a tournament or two here and there." Punished Convict approached Kirby and held out a hand. "Congratulations, champion." Kirby smiled the cardboard wearing samurai and shook his hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The fighters' turned their heads again to the sound of a horn beeping. It was Joker, honking the Morganamobile's horn to let them know it was time to leave. Despite the small size of the bus, it had been enough to deliver everyone to the Dark World with only a small amount of cramming. Luigi had already gotten on and Plant stepped on next after grabbing his laptop the CPU's had used to play Vincent's message (the others thought about how the strangest thing they'd seen today was that a sentient plant without eyes owned a computer). Matt was nowhere to be seen, having disappeared after the tournament ended but everyone believed they would see him again, too. Before everyone else could board, another voice shouted after them. "Not so fast!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"ToyConvict stood before them, still injured from his fight with Matt. "Thought you could leave just like that without saying goodbye?" the criminal said with a devilish grin. "I went through all the effort of getting out of prison to see you all again and this is the thanks I get?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Blue Incineroar let out a growl. "Why don't you come over here so I can thank you up close you little-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm not here for you, span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"blue cheese/span," said ToyConvict. "I've still got a score to settle. So tell Vincent to come out and face me like a man!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A cold silence filled the air as the CPU's realized that Convict didn't know the truth of what had happened. When no one answered, ToyConvict continued his demand. "Well? I'm waiting! What's the matter, scared I'll beat you this time?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Punished Convict put a hand on his other self's shoulder. "ToyConvict, now isn't the time-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shut your trap, imitator!" he said, throwing the samurai's hand off. "I'm not talking to you! I'm talking to the only one good enough to be my rival. Now bring me Vincent!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Zelda steeled her gaze. She knew that if ToyConvict got violent that she could beat him easily. She had done it before. "Vincent is-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""He's gone."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Everyone looked to Kirby, his eyes filled with a calm fire./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"ToyConvict scoffed. "Enough lies, marshmallow. Vincent may be a hack, but even span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"he's/span not weak enough to bite to his dark self. Get him out here before I show you what put me in jail in the first place."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kirby remained undeterred. "It's the truth. Dark Vincent didn't kill him. Blood Falcon did. He killed Vincent, alongside Parsec Falcon and DeDeDe. And I already took care of Blood Falcon so if you want your rematch, it'll have to be me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"ToyConvict stood in shock as the words rolled over him. He clenched his fists and charged at Skillshare Kirby, slamming him against the bus. Zelda let out a gasp and reached out towards her friend but Link put a hand on her shoulder. She turned towards her ex who only responded with a silent shake of his head. Zelda stared at him for a second before nodding back- this was Kirby's fight, not hers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"ToyConvict put his face close up to Kirby's. "So you mean to tell me that your greatest hero, the man I broke out of prison to fight one last time, who made me join up with a bunch of darkness obsessed edgelords just to get my vengeance, is dead? And he bit it to some random nobody, just like that? HUH?!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kirby said nothing. He merely stared back at Convict and nodded. "Believe me or don't. It doesn't change a thing."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"ToyConvict glared at the puffball before the truth finally hit him. They weren't lying- Vincent was truly dead. The criminal dropped Kirby and staggered back as if he had taken a punch to the gut. He dropped to his knees and stared into nothingness. "Then that's that then. Everything I did, all the lengths I went to in order to beat him- they were all for nothing? He went ahead and got his dumb ass killed and left me here to-" ToyConvict stopped, his breathing shaky. "...that selfish bastard." Convict's fists clenched even harder causing blood to drip from them out of anger and frustration./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kirby said nothing. He merely put a hand on Convict's shoulder, as Zelda had done to him, and laid Vincent's beret at Convict's feet before waddling to the bus. Kirby turned to the convict and said "If you ever want to fight, you know where to find me." With that, Skillshare Kirby took his seat, the other CPU's following suit./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Joker looked in the rear view mirror to make sure everyone was in before starting the ignition. With a purr of the engine (and of Morgana), the bus came to life and the CPU's drove off into the distance to their own timeline./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"ToyConvict was left with no one else, save his Punished self and Major. The villain stared up at the sky in anguish, clutching his rival's beret. "When we were kids, Vincent was a pathetic weakling. I pushed him around like it was nothing. Years passed and he somehow got strong enough to beat me. It crushed me. Broke me. I did whatever it took to get strong enough to defeat him. My whole life has revolved around winning, proving that I was superior in every way."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"ToyConvict gripped his heart. "Ever since he beat me, I've felt this stone in my chest, this weight. That desire to beat him, the pressure to never lose to him again. I've wanted nothing more than to kill him. But he's dead. And this weight is still here." He turned towards Punished Convict, tears now rolling down his face. "So what the hell am I supposed to do now?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're gonna do the only thing you can do," said Punished. "You're gonna carry that weight." Punished Convict paused and said "come on Major, we have a train to catch." And just like that, master and student left to their own world, leaving behind the broken Convict. He sat there and cried. And screamed. And swung at the world, wondering what he would do next. Wondering what his purpose was. And as he did, he thought about the words his other self said, the words that haunted him so as held the beret, which weighed on him like the stone in his heart./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"You're gonna carry that weight./span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"ToyConvict looked up from his cell as King DeDeDe knocked on the bars. ""Ye got a visitah, Convict," said the massive penguin. After defeating him in the last tournament, DeDeDe had taken it on himself to be the masked maniacs personal prison guard to ensure he never escapes again. Convict looked towards the entrance to see who would possibly want to visit a wretch like him- and groaned when he realized it was Vincent./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""How am I not surprised?" asked the convict. "Here to gloat, I presume?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Vincent ignored the comment, looking towards DeDeDe instead. "Could you give us a moment?" he asked. DeDeDe merely nodded and left the room./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"ToyConvict chuckled to himself. "I never got the chance to say congratulations on your first tournament win. Took you long enough."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Well, it's more wins than you have," Vincent retorted. "If I recall, you lost first round in that tournament to Ice Climbers."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Personally, I don't think it's very fair to allow a team in a singles match."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Vincent laughed. "That's rich, coming from a notorious cheater like yourself."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""True," said ToyConvict. He gestured to the small six-by-six cell he called his new home. "I suppose in the end none of that matters, eh? I'm right where I was always supposed to be." Vincent was silent, his head hung low and his eyes no longer meeting Convict's. ToyConvict stood up and approached the bars. "Tell me the truth. Why are you here?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Without looking up, Vincent said "To see if you had changed."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"ToyConvict stood there for a moment and began to laugh. "Well, sorry to disappoint."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You did disappoint, said Vincent. He finally looked back at the criminal but not with anger or arrogance- he looked at his old friend with pity. And this made ToyConvict angrier than any of Vincent's words or any of his losses. "You could be so much better than this, Convict. You have so much potential to make the world a better place. And instead you waste it with petty crimes and vendettas."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"ToyConvict turned his back towards Vincent. "Don't you lecture me. I don't take advice from/span weaklingsspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""If I'm such a weakling then how did I beat you?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The former bully faced Vincent again and grabbed the bars of his cell. "You won because of an Assist Trophy, and a broken one at that."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""All I did was play the matchup, ToyConvict. You had just as much a chance of grabbing Tiki as I did. Nothing unfair about it."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Well how about you let me go and we'll see once and for all who the truly best fighter is!" shouted the convict, gripping the bars even tighter in his frenzy./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Vincent shook his head and sighed. "I don't know what I expected. I thought that the weight of your crimes would finally wear you down. That maybe we could start over." Vincent was normally a composed fighter but now his eyes became misty as he thought back on the strained relationship the two had. "We could have been friends, you and I."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"ToyConvict's rage reached a boiling point. "My crimes will never weigh me down. I do the things I do because it is my/span right span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"as the strongest there is. And it is because I am the strongest that I will/span never span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"call you my friend!"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The door to the holding cell opened and DeDeDe leaned in. "Time's up, Vincent." Vincent nodded and headed to the door. He gave one sorrowful look at his old bully and said "I'll make sure they put a T.V. in your cell so you can watch the Invitational." The seasoned veteran thought about saying something else but instead he held his tongue and walked out of the room./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"ToyConvict's rage echoed out through the prison halls as he screamed at his departing rival. "THIS IS NOT THE LAST YOU'VE SEEN OF ME! I'VE ESCAPED BEFORE AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN, JUST YOU WAIT! AND THEN I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO BE STRONG! YOU'LL SEE! YOU'LL/span ALL span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"SEE!"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"ToyConvict awoke with a startle, his head shooting up from the apartment floor he called a bed. He had that dream again, as he had almost every night the past few months. After a few moments, he finally took stock of the ramshackle abode around him. It was a small place infested with rats but wanted men rarely had many options in choosing their living arrangements. His head was pounding as he struggled to stand up. Every movement sent empty bottles of Smash Milk tumbling everywhere- the cause of his sluggishness and headaches. The Convict steadied himself by resting a hand on his dresser until the room stopped spinning. He looked over at the mirror above the dresser to see the sorry sight staring back at him. The yellow jumpsuit he wore was tattered and dirty, little more than scraps at this point. The stolen Labo gear was dented and ripped, many of the stickers having fallen off. It seems he'd have to steal himself another kit for himself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But the thing that changed the most were his eyes. Gone was the crazed passion that drove him to his violent acts. No anger, no energy, not even sadness. His eyes were just empty. There was nothing left inside them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Nothing but the weight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"You're gonna carry that weight./span Even now, Punished Convict's words echoed in his mind, taunting him, burning him. No matter how much milk he drank, Convict couldn't get the words out of his head. His other self said them as if they would unlock some hidden goodness in his heart but all they did was push him to drink more. Convict rested his fist on the surface of the mirror and met his own gaze, doing his best to muster any emotion he could find. He did find some- bitterness, if that counts./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Carry that weight," he said. Though the Labo obsessed fighter was staring at his reflection, his words were meant for the him from the other timeline. "You say it like it's so simple, so easy. I doubt you went through half of what I did. Hell, I bet you and him were just the best of friends, weren't you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"ToyConvict looked at the top of the dresser. Lying there with dozens of empty bottles, a purple beret sat there slowly collecting dust. "And you," he said, now speaking to the hat. "You were all bark and no bite, huh? The best of the best and you die to merc with a gore fetish? How do you explain that, hm?" Silence. ToyConvict grabbed the beret and held it close to his face. "ANSWER ME!" He hurled it across the room and swept the bottles onto the floor, several breaking into dozens of pieces. He fell to the floor and sat in the darkness and loneliness. Vincent had fought valiantly, he fought nobly, he fought honorably. And Vincent died. He died and left Convict with nothing. No drive, no reason to fight. Just bitter emptiness./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And that weight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"You're gonna carry that weight./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You got what you wanted, Vince. It's finally weighing me down."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A voice came out from the window. "How the mighty have fallen." ToyConvict expected to see his Punished self or the pink puffball. But instead he saw a masked youth wearing all black. The Mii rattled his brain before remembering the trespasser. He was the bus driver who beat Bayonetta in the Dark World- Joker, the Phantom Thief of Heart./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you here to collect late bus fare or something?" asked ToyConvict as the thief stepped inside the apartment. "Because I'm not exactly liquid right now."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I see that," said Joker, staring at the bottles covering the floor. "But I'm not here for money."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Then you're finally taking me in," said ToyConvict, searching the ground for any bottles with milk left, to no avail. "I should warn you, I won't go without a fight." He stumbled and almost fell over as he said these words, grabbing the dresser for support. He took a second to stabilize himself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't doubt it. But I'm not here for that either." ToyConvict gave a confused look at his visitor. "I'm here to check up on you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""...you've known where I've been the entire time."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Information gathering is a skill of mine."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Right. You're the one who snuck into Dark Vince's lair. Left a calling card and everything."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Joker smirked. "Yeah, I'm pretty good."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Then why not bring me in?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Joker walked over to Vincent's beret and picked it up. "I thought it best to keep an eye on you and wait for your next move. If you did anything shifty, I'd know about it and inform the others."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Convict chuckled. "You didn't tell them where I was?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I wanted to keep this one close to the chest. Didn't want them to worry."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well thanks, I guess." ToyConvict found a bottle that wasn't completely empty and finished it off in one big gulp. "Hoping I'd turn over a new leaf? Trying to change my heart?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, I am pretty good at changing hearts. And Vincent thought you might be capable of doing it yourself. And I trusted him."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The convict scowled at him now. "You didn't know Vincent. You didn't know him at all."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Joker shrugged. "I'll admit, I didn't know him very long. But when I told him you were with the Dark World, he said he still believed you could be good."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well he was wrong. The bastard was wrong about a lot of things."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I see that now," said Joker, turning to leave. "If you see me again, assume that I'm taking you in. Goodbye, ToyConvict."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As he put one leg out the window, ToyConvict spoke up. "Tell me something. Why? Why was he so much stronger than me? How did he beat me?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Joker stepped back inside. "When I go on a mission, it's not just me out there. I mean, Arsene is with me but he's not very chatty. More importantly, I have my team with me. We fight together, watching each other's backs and keeping each other safe. When I fight, I fight to keep them and the people I care about, safe." Joker walked up to Convict and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Vincent fought for his fellow CPU's. Not for pride, or honor. He fought to keep what he loved safe. He died for it. That's how he beat you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"ToyConvict pondered these words. He pondered what Vincent said to him in that prison cell so long ago. And he pondered what his other self told him, those damned words creeping into his mind once again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"You're gonna carry that weight./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Finally, ToyConvict spoke. "I've been struggling to carry the weight in my heart and now you want me to carry the burden of others with it? How the hell is that even possible?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Because," said Joker, the steel in his voice turning to compassion. "when you fight for others, they fight for you. They help you and the weight gets lighter. That's how you carry it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"ToyConvict looked away from Joker as the words washed over him. "...they won't accept me. I'm an evil criminal, after all. A villain."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""They will when they see you mean it. And," said Joker, pointing to his mask. "You could always hide your face until you're ready. God knows you'd be doing the world a favor hiding that ugly mug."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"ToyConvict laughed at the barb. "You ever thought about being a therapist? Because you shouldn't quit your day job."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Joker laughed as well. "I'll be sure not to." He walked towards the window again and climbed out. He met ToyConvict's gaze and said "Vincent is gone. We could use a hero. Think about it." With that, Joker closed the window and zipped away on his grappling hook, leaving ToyConvict alone once more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"ToyConvict pondered his words. He noticed that Joker had left the beret on the ground before he left. The Mii picked up the beret and dusted it off a bit. He turned back towards the mirror. His clothes were still shabby and his body was still out of shape. But his eyes were different. Not empty. Not bitter. They were burning with an energy he hadn't seen since his final fight with his rival. The passion that drove him to fight in the first place./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He took off his Labo gear and yellow jumpsuit and burned them. He placed the beret back on the night stand and cleared off some bottles to give him some open space. He got on the ground and started doing pushups. He trained. He bought himself some new clothes- a red gi that matched his wild crimson hair. He carved himself a strange, colorful, heart-shaped mask and got himself into shape once more. And all the while, he drove himself to become stronger, to become a better person with a simple phrase. A phrase that once haunted him but now inspired him. A phrase he didn't understand, didn't believe until now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"You're gonna carry that weight./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A few months later, a new fighter appeared at the CUPCS. Although Rosalina had won nearly 30 tournaments in a row, many fighters still signed up to challenge her impressive streak. The Toad running the sign-up sheet was rifling through paper work when the new fighter approached. Without looking up, the Toad said "Welcome to the CPUCS. Please sign these forms and-" The Toad stopped as he saw the strange new face- though face was inaccurate, as they were wearing a strange, colorful, heart-shaped mask. "Oh, a new challenger. I'll need you to sign these registration forms for newcomers then. What name will you be fighting under?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The newcomer thought for a second and said "Call me Tony." He signed the papers and handed them back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, good luck Tony. You'll be fighting in the last match of Round 1. Good luck!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thanks," said Tony and he walked into the arena. As he waited for his name to be called, he felt more than just the jitters from his first fight in over a year, more than just fear of being found out, more than just the joy at starting over./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He felt the weight in his heart didn't seem so heavy anymore./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tony sighed as he closed the door to his apartment behind him. His abode had been cleared of empty bottles once he rejoined the league but he was still pretty sure the place was infested with vermin. The fighter threw his mask on a chair and slumped over to his couch. Today was the day he decided to reveal his identity as the Toyconvict to the CPUCS and it hadn't gone as well as he hoped. He lost first round to Luigi (damn that vacuum) and thug finals against Bowser had gone just as well. To make matters worse, the big brained koopa had apparently figured out Tony's identity early on in his career. What was supposed to be a dramatic reveal meant to highlight how much he had changed since Vincent's death turned into a wash./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tony's fighting career had only been a year old but that year had been pretty uneventful. Sure, many fighters viewed him as a friend (albeit one who kept his distance) and newcomers like Naomi flocked to him for fighting tips. But his overall performance was lacking and he hadn't been able to take home any major wins. No matter how hard he tried, Tony just couldn't make it to the top of the leader boards. As the former criminal melted further into his dilapidated couch, he wondered if he had made the right choice in rejoining the series./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""So much for filling your void, eh, Vincent?" Tony said to the empty apartment. "Guess I was wrong. I can never be you. You were too good."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Riddled with self-doubt, Tony's eyes drifted towards the table in the area he designated the dining room. In the middle of the table sat a red helmet emblazoned with a bird of prey in the middle- Parsec Captain Falcon's helmet. Tony—or rather, Toyconvict as he called himself at the time—took the helmet after the battle with the Dark Realm. He wanted to keep it as a trophy to mock the Light warriors. But now that Punished Convict's words had sunken in and he began his quest towards redemption, Tony wasn't sure why he kept it./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tony walked over to the table and picked the helmet up. He dusted it off and wiped a smudge off the sunglasses. For two years, this helmet had sat on the table, unused and collecting dust. The helmet of a hero. A symbol of the CPUCS. And a dead man who gave his life for others./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Just like Vincent./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Nearly two years after Vincent's death, Tony still felt the wounds deep in his heart of his rival leaving him for good. He tried his best to be the hero the Light needed but he could never fill Vincent's place. The gap was just too wide. He could never be the hero the Light World needed./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tony went to place the helmet down and a thought occurred to him—how the helmet might look on him. The league lost Vincent but it also lost Captain Falcon. Someone would need step into his shoes. Why not him?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Yeah, right." said Tony. "What a complete joke that'd be." The fighter placed the helmet back on the table and started doing pushups. If he wanted to win, he'd need to get stronger. So Tony trained into the night, putting that ridiculous idea in the back of his head…/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tony sprinted through the stadium towards the stage. His worst nightmare had come true—Blood Falcon was back for thug finals to kill the champion. To kill Naomi. It was lucky he had been asked to be a backup commentator for Major or else he'd have never gotten here in time. He turned a corner and sprinted towards the exit, pushing aside the dozens of questions in his mind to focus on the task at hand—protecting Naomi. Tony finally made it outside to the arena, where it seemed Naomi and Blood Falcon's battle had already begun. He cursed his lateness and started looking for the quickest way to the floating battlefield./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Meanwhile, Naomi stood opposite to Blood Falcon, the deranged killer laughing with sadistic glee. "Well, congratulations, kid," said Blood Falcon. "For real, it takes a lot to beat the best the CPUCS has to offer. Guess you are as tough as they say. Then again, you'd have to be if you managed to break into and escape the Dark Realm as easily as you did."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Naomi did her best to steal her nerves. She had stood against powerful warriors time and time again and had managed to come out on top. But this fight was different and try as she might she couldn't help her knees from wobbling. The rookie fighter took a breath and responded. "If you're here to kill, don't bother. We both know that your killing powers don't work in our world."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Blood Falcon cocked his head to the side. "Who said anything about killing you? My powers may not end your life but they span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"can/span send you to my world, to the Dark Realm. And just like Rosalina, you'll be corrupted and fight for our side. I'm not here to kill you—I'm here to span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"recruit/span you!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Naomi tried to hide her fear but she was sure it still showed. Still, as a hero she needed to stand tall against the face of evil. "No one was supposed to know about the location of the stadium. How did you find us? How did you escape the Dark Realm? Did you follow me?" Naomi gripped her gun hard and put on her war face. "And who are you working for? Who is G?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Blood Falcon hardened his focus on Naomi and grinned. "Those are some good questions, kid, very good indeed." The mercenary cracked his knuckles and started walking towards her. "And you'll find the answers once I send your broken body to the Dark Realm!" In an instant, Blood Falcon rushed forward, a burning fist raised in a powerful punch. Naomi was strong at a distance, especially against an opponent without any ranged options like Blood Falcon. But his speed meant he could dodge almost everything she threw at him and up close, she'd be no match for the deranged killer. Naomi let out a wary cry and raised her gun towards her opponent in hopes that she could shoot him before he closed the gap but it was too late. She closed her eyes and braced for the inevitable as Blood Falcon launched his fist towards her. There was a blur of movement in front of her and Blood Falcon's fist stopped in its tracks./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Standing between her and the coldblooded killer was Tony, struggling to hold back the mighty blow. Naomi was shocked to see him here but she was delighted that her friend had come to her aid. Blood Falcon was bewildered, however, at the sight a Labo-less ToyConvict standing in the way of his mission, a look of pure rage in his eyes. After the initial shock, Blood Falcon chuckled./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Long time no see, eh Convict?" said Blood Falcon./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""My name is Tony. Step away from the kid and this won't get ugly."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Blood Falcon laughed even harder. "Seriously? You think I'm scared of you? You couldn't beat Vincent and I'm the one who span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"killed/span him remember? What makes you think you can beat me now?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Because," Tony said as he flashed a wicked grin, a holdover from his days as a violent thug, and tightened his grip on Blood Falcon's fist. "I can carry that weight now."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What are you-" But before Blood Falcon could finish, Tony grabbed him and leapt into the air, sending the both of them crashing to the earth with a powerful suplex. The hired gun pushed himself back to his feet, a hand on his injured back. Tony stood over him, the grin even wider now. Blood Falcon responded with a grin of his own. "Well, looks like I was wrong about you. This could be fun." Blood Falcon leapt towards Tony and the two traded blow for devastating blow./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Naomi could only watch as her friend fought in her place. She wanted to join in but she knew this wasn't just a battle for her life—it was for Tony's pride as a fighter, to prove he had what it takes to be in the CPUCS. All she could do now was watch the battle, support him, and pray for his victory./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The two combatants squared off at each other, each stepping back to gain a moment of rest. Tony had certainly improved since his days as ToyConvict but he still couldn't gain any ground on Blood Falcon. He was only delaying his inevitable defeat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Nice moves, Convict," said Blood Falcon. "Maybe the boss will pay me a bonus if I bring you to the Dark Realm with the girl."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Not happening," said Tony, though he wasn't sure if he believed himself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh but I think it will. You've gotten tougher but you're heart's not in it. You got to give it your all or that 'weight' you're carrying is gonna slow you down."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're saying you fight for something?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah," said Blood Falcon, his leg beginning to glow white hot. "I fight to put weaklings like you in their place!" The mercenary charged forward with a flaming kick, an attack too fast for Tony to dodge. In the split second before the kick connected, Tony merely sighed and accepted his fate./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Damn," he thought. "I really wasn't enough, was I, Vincent?"/span The fire engulfed him and the intense pain caused his vision blur. The last thing he heard before darkness finally took him was Naomi screaming his name./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tony wasn't sure how long he had been out when he finally awoke. All he knew is that his body was nowhere near as sore as it should have been and that he was surrounded by darkness. He thought it was the Dark Realm but he didn't feel the horrifying dread one felt at all times in that terrible dimension. He felt no dread, no fear, nothing. That could only mean one thing./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tony was dead./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Typical," Tony said, his shoulders slumping. "First I copy his moves now I copy his death. Guess I can't escape Vincent's shadow after all."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""To be fair, it's a pretty big shadow."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tony jumped at the sound of another voice. But not just any voice—the voice that had haunted his dreams for years. He turned to face the where the voice was coming from and found he had heard right. Standing before him in the featureless void was he former friend and rival, Vincent. The artist looked just as he did the day he died, proud and confident, his burgundy suit immaculate and wrinkleless. His snow white beard covered most of his face but there was no hiding that familiar smile of his./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The reformed convict stood in shock for what felt like an eternity, the truth of his situation washing over him. Finally, he spoke. "So I really failed then. I really bit it right when it counted, eh?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Well not quite," said Vincent. "Think of this as an in between state, neither life nor death."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Why are you here?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""To see if you changed."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tony gave a mirthless laugh as the two relived that day in his old cell. "Well, sorry to disappoint you again."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Vincent's smiled remained. "But you didn't. You proved me right. You changed, Tony. For the better. You finally learned to fight for others and not just for your pride. That's all I ever wanted."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tony shrugged and said "Well, congratulations. Doesn't really matter since he killed me."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Vincent shook his head and rested his head in his hand, exasperated at Tony's surrender. "Weren't you listening? This is the in between state. You aren't dead—at least, not yet. It all depends on your choice."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Oh really? And what choice would that be?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""To become the hero you've been striving to be." Vincent reached behind his back and pulled a helmet from the ether—Parsec Falcon's helmet./span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tony stared in disbelief at Vincent's implication. Finally, he said "You can't ask me to do this. I can't do it. Ask someone else, someone stronger." He dropped his gaze from Vincent's and clenched his fists. "I'm not worthy."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You're wrong, Tony. You're the only one I can ask." Vincent placed a hand on his old bully's shoulder, his grip gentle but firm. "Captain Falcon is just a title, a title given to those who fight for the sake of others. And with that title, the power to protect them. The moment you stepped in to protect Naomi, you were worthy."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Worthy?!" Tony said, incredulous at what he just heard. "All I do is face loss after loss, winning matches only to lose right after. How the hell am I supposed to protect anyone? There's no way I can beat Blood Falcon!"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You don't have to," responded Vincent. "Not alone. Remember what Naomi said when you first trained together?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tony thought back to that moment, the memory as clear as the day it happened. It was after the agent's first tournament and her first loss. The two were training together to learn from their losses in the tournament and to prepare for Blood Falcon's return. Tony had asked her how she kept going even if she wasn't strong enough to overcome the challenges before her. The answer she gave stuck with him and he found himself pondering it often./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Sometimes all you need is a little push," Tony responded./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Exactly," said Vincent. "You don't need to be strong enough. You just need to be a symbol of hope to others, to inspire them to fight alongside you. Together, you can face any threat."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tony said nothing, averting his eyes once more. Vincent's expression grew more serious. "Tony, I know how hard this has been for you. But if you don't step up, countless people will die. You were a criminal, yes, but you've changed for the better and everyone knows it. To see a former enemy become a symbol of good will inspire countless people to take up the fight against my darker self. I can't be the hero anymore—it's got to be you." Vincent held up the helmet towards Tony, beckoning him to take it. "I know how heavy your heart is, old friend. But I need to ask you carry this last weight for me. Can you do it?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The former convict said nothing for five seconds, ten seconds. Finally he began to laugh, a maniacal laugh harkening back to his days as a Joycon wielding heel./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Well, isn't this rich? The great and mighty Vincent, begging his sworn rival to do what he was too weak to do. Who could have ever seen this coming?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Heh, so I am."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Well," Tony said, taking the helmet from Vincent's hands. "I suppose I have to say yes. I don't think either of us want to watch you grovel much longer. It would demean us both to see you throw away your warrior's pride." Tony placed the helmet on his head and knew he was right—the helmet fit him well./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Vincent smiled, his eyes glistening with pride and a hint of tears. "Thank you, Tony. Now go out there and show them why you don't mess with the Light Realm. Oh, and be sure to grit your teeth."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I'll be sure to—wait, what?" Before Tony could get a response, the room around immediately grew hotter and he heard another familiar voice behind him./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""FALCOOOOOOON—"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Blood Falcon walked past the unconscious body of Tony, rolling his shoulder as he stepped towards Naomi. "Whelp, that was easy. Guess ToyConvict is back on our side. Yippee."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Naomi entered a defensive stance, ready to take on the deranged psychopath. "You won't get away with this."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wow," said Blood Falcon. "You're really going to use that old cliché? You're serious about this hero crap, aren't yah? But I've beaten some of the toughest fighters from your world. I ain't scared of a runt like you." He took another step towards Naomi when he felt a powerful strike from behind. The blow nearly snapped his already injured back in two and Blood Falcon gave out a cry of pain. He turned behind him to see his assailant and his face twisted in surprise./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sorry," said Tony, his face covered by Parsec's old helmet. "I didn't hear no bell." He grabbed Blood Falcon's shoulders and threw him across the stage, sending him tumbling away from the two warriors of light. The dark worlder sprang to his feet, his rage boiling over at the site of Tony's new helmet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you trying to mock me with that ridiculous thing on your face?!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Nah," said Tony. "I figured kicking your ass will be embarrassing enough."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Before Blood Falcon could lash out in fury, a voice behind him turned his attention away from his opponent./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Now now, Blood Falcon. Control your rage lest it control you." Naomi gasped at the arrival of another foe they thought defeated. Standing behind Blood Falcon, one hand straightening his tie, the other gripping his futuristic briefcase weapon, was Dark Vincent. ToyConvict," he continued. "Good to see you again. It seems you've made a change to your wardrobe. I must say, it's an improvement."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tony's resolve never wavered for a second. "I assure you, it's more than that."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sure. Why don't you show me?" Dark Vincent readied for battle beside Blood Falcon, who flashed another blood thirsty smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tony turned towards Naomi. "Hey, mind giving me a hand, champ?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Naomie nodded and said "Right behind you, Captain." With that, the four fighters charged towards each other in the very first team thug finals. The battle was a hectic one, with fists and missiles flying everywhere. But very soon it became apparent that while Blood Falcon and Dark Vincent fought on the same side they did not truly fight together. Tony and Naomi had trained together and bonded over the desire to fight for their friends. The pair was completely in sync, finishing combos the other one started. The villains were individually more powerful than either of the light warriors but they were no match for their combined powers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"During the fight, Blood Falcon and Dark Vincent were flown off the stage. Blood Falcon saw no way to escape losing his final stock. But at the last second, he came up with an idea. He threw himself out of bounds and sacrificed his final stock, much to Dark Vince's bewilderment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What in the—" said Dark Vince, as he looked back towards the stage. As Naomi sent him careening to the blast zone, he felt his last stock disappear and saw Blood Falcon respawn on the stage. "You thieving little—" the villain said before vanishing off the stage./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Blood Falcon dropped down, clearly exhausted from the battle. Tony and Naomi, however, showed no outward signs of fatigue. The mercenary growled in frustration. "How the hell can a weakling and a rookie beat me? I'm the hero killer dammit!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You said you fought to put weaklings in their place, yeah?" said Tony. "Well, I'm fighting for something too. I'm fighting to protect my friends, the people who accepted me despite my past." The masked hero charged towards Blood Falcon and grabbed before he could respond. "That's my cause!" With that, Tony hurled Blood Falcon off the stage./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"At that moment, Naomi began charging an energy blast. "And we will always win—because our cause is just!" She fired the blast and Blood Falcon could only watch in horror as her final attack sent him flying off the stage. With that, Naomi, the up and coming rookie and season champion, and Tony, the former villain and new wielder of the Captain Falcon's power, claimed victory./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Before he could be apprehended, Blood Falcon called his Blood Hawk and scrambled inside. "I'll give you this victory, Convict. But this isn't over—not by a long shot. You want answers? Then come and get them! We'll be waiting in the Dark Realm." He glared at Tony, who glared right back. "Then we'll see who is truly the strongest." The doors to his machine closed and Blood Falcon drove off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With their opponent gone, Naomi and Tony breathed a sigh of relief. Naomi jumped for joy. "We did it, we did it! I can't believe it!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Heh, yeah, I guess we did," said Tony, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You were amazing, Tony! But where did you get that helmet? Isn't that—"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's a long story. But I'll fill you in later. We have work to do."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Naomi nodded, her expression serious once more. "Right."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Think you can do it?" asked Tony. "Return to the Dark World?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Uncertainty washed over the agent. "I don't know. I barely escaped with my life last time. And their leader…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tony placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile, one that many would confuse with Vincent's if they didn't know better. "Don't worry. You can do it. And if you can't, I'll be right behind you giving you the push you need. Sound good."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Naomi thought it over and returned Tony's smile. "Yeah. You got it."/p 


End file.
